You can try new things away from home......
by Marg
Summary: Ken, Daisuke, and Takeru leave for college and learn new things about themselves. YAOI
1. Playtime

Author's note: No I don't own Digimon. Yes, I'm crazy. Yes this contains Yaoi. Yes, you can believe Matt is with someone else if you want to.  
  
BTW: I don't know where to go from here so suggestions are ok. Or I may just end here, depends...  
  
  
  
  
Well, life can be interesting. Two years ago I would have never said that I would be here, but...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But Ken, why?" Daisuke looked at his friend.  
"It will be a good learning experience."  
"I don't want you to go. You can't just leave me here alone."  
"You won't be alone. The rest of the group will be here. I'm just moving to New York to go to school. You can always talk to Takeru."  
"But Takeru isn't you!"  
Ken sighed and looked at his best friend. He still did not understand what was going on between Daisuke and Takeru Originally it had to do with Hikari, but Hikari and T.K. had decided to just be best friends. They had gone out on one date but it hadn't gone well. Takeru and Hikari had decided from that point to just be friends. Daisuke had asked Hikari out, but Hikari had said no. She didn't want to damage their friendship. Daisuke had taken it well, but the rivalry between Takeru and Daisuke remained.  
"Daisuke, what are you going to do in New York?"  
"Hey, I could get a job, or something. Please, pretty please, can I go with you?"  
"All right. But what are we going to do about Takeru?"  
"What about Takeru? Hey, Yamato's here, Hikari's here. He'll be O.K."  
Ken look at his dense friend. "Daisuke, he has been rather depressed lately. If you are coming, maybe he should come also."  
"What's he depressed about?"  
"Yamato is dating Sora, Hikari is dating Iori. And Miyako..."  
"Miyako and Ken sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
Ken hit Daisuke on the back of his head.  
"And you wonder why I want to go to America? I'm sorry , but I don't feel that way about Miyako. I need some space and time to think about our relationship."  
"So, then that's O.K....Let's go find Takeru and tell him to start packing!"  
Ken shook his head and went to follow his hyperactive friend. He always wondered how Daisuke could make decisions so quickly. But that's what gave him the Crest of Courage.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know how they did it, but I guess I should never put anything past Daisuke. Somehow I ended up packing up my things and moved with them to America. Ken and I ended up enrolling in college. Ken is getting a major in computer science with a minor in sociology. I'm enrolled as an English major. I enjoy writing. Daisuke, is well, Daisuke. I guess college is not his "thing". He's working in a Japanese restaurant. He wants to open his own, so he thought that this would be a good way to get experience. "More practical than college", he said. Whatever makes Dai-chan happy.  
  
I thought that Ken was the only one that would make Daisuke happy. We moved to America and then they got together. And I was odd man out. But things changed.  
  
Ken and Dai decided that they couldn't be together without me. So we got together.  
  
Daisuke and I need Ken to mediate between us. Ken and I need Daisuke to keep life interesting. I don't know if we'll be together forever, but I don't see us breaking up.  
At least I hope not. Yama's coming to visit. Our relationship has remained between the three of us. We don't know how to explain it to anyone else. We just fit together.  
Now how to explain this to my big brother....  
  
Of course I first need to beat Dai-chan in basketball. Of course it would be easier if Dai actually wanted to play basketball.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"FOUL!!"  
Ken look up from his computer. Dai was on top of T.K.  
"You cannot tackle someone in basketball! Now I get two free throws."  
"OK. You know you're kinda cute under me. Hum..."  
"Ouch! That hurt."  
"Dai, I think that you gave T.K. a concussion again." Ken looked at the two. "Besides, we need to get home. Yama-san will be here tomorrow. We need to figure out what to tell him.  
Daisuke helped T.K. up. "We won't have to tell him anything if he comes to the apartment."  
"So you think we should just let my brother figure this out on his own?"  
"No....Yes...I don't know. How can I explain something I don't even understand. How could I be with you of all people?"  
"So now you don't want to be with me?"  
Ken came over to the two warring parties. "Let's just get home. Dai stop bothering T.K. It would not be good to upset him right now."  
"Hey, I know what would make him feel better...And we can do it at home!" Davis tugged T.K. toward the apartment. Ken followed them. It would be a very busy afternoon. He was planning to work on his homework, but it looked like he would be helping Dai cheer T.K. up. So a couple of hours spent in bed together wouldn't be so bad...Davis was definitely up and going.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamato went up to Takeru's apartment. It would be good to see T.K. again. He went in.  
  
There seemed to be no one there. Yamato started to look around. No one was in the living room or in the kitchen. He went and looked in one of the bedrooms. No bed in there, but there were two desks. Well, maybe Ken or T.K. decided that they couldn't study while Daisuke slept. It was only a two bedroom apartment, so someone would have to share a room. Maybe they were all out. He did come a day early.  
  
Yamato decided to check the other bedroom before he went to wait for someone to get home. When he opened the door, he was surprised by what he saw. He had found T.K. alright. He was sleeping between Daisuke and Ken. They were all three snuggled up together. Yamato blinked and tried to add up what he saw. It was obvious that there was only one bed in the room. So the three of them were sharing a bed, and happily by the look of it.  
  
Yamato quietly slipped out of the room and went to sit down and think. He definitely had a lot to think about.  



	2. Waking up

Authors note: Nope, don't own them. And I'm stuck again...

Ken woke up. He looked at his two sleeping friends. He quietly got up and got dressed. Ken left the bedroom and went to the living room to pick up his computer from where he left it.

Ken stopped in his tracks when he saw Yamato sitting on the sofa. "Hello?"

"I know I came a day early. But I got a good deal on a plane ticket...So what's up?"

Ken studied Yamato closely. He wasn't sure if he knew everything but logically he would have looked for them and seen.....

"Things have changed since we left..."

"I noticed."

Daisuke wandered into the living room. "Hi," he said sleepily. "Just get in?" He sat down in a chair and pulled Ken into his lap. "Well, what are we going to do about dinner? I wasn't planning on cooking for four."

Ken looked carefully at Yamato. Yama-san was looking at them thoughtfully. Daisuke realized that Yamato was in the room. "Oh shit!"

"Why doesn't someone see if T.K.'s awake and we go out somewhere and you three can explain about all of this." Yamato looked at ken and Daisuke with a big brother type look.

Ken quickly got up and left the room. Daisuke stared at Yamato and tried to think of how to explain his relationship with his little brother, but he kept drawing a blank. He knew that he wanted to keep the relationships that he had with Ken and Takeru, but didn't think that Yamato would approve. He knew that people wanted him to choose, but he could not. It would leave a hole in him for to leave either one. Daisuke sighed and waited for Ken and T.K.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being awakened by Ken-chan wasn't unpleasant, but hearing that your big brother is here and he found out about your relationships with your two friends by walking in on you is very unpleasant.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to face Yama, but I knew that I didn't want to leave him alone with Dai-chan. I could just see everything that could go wrong. I got dressed as quickly as I could and went with Ken into the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Yama," Takeru looked at him nervously. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. I think that we need to go somewhere to eat and then you three are going to explain what all of this is about."

All three boys nodded at Yamato nervously, and they left the apartment to go downstairs to the diner on the corner.


	3. In the diner

A/N: Nope still don't own them. I do actually have an idea for where to go from here, but I'm still working it out. (How protective is Yamato anyway?) Besides I wanted to get the Daiken over with.

Yamato, Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke walked into the restaurant. They were seated at a table for four. Takeru sat across from Yamato with Daisuke on his right and Ken on his left. The waitress came by and took their orders. After she left, Yamato looked at the three younger boys.

"Why doesn't someone take this from the beginning?"

The three looked at each other then Takeru spoke up. "The beginning of the relationship between us or the beginning of the relationship between Ken and Daisuke?"

"I don't care"

"OK...How about the beginning between Ken and Daisuke?"

Yamato nodded his head.

"Well, we ended up getting a two bedroom apartment. Since Daisuke and I argue alot, it was decided that Ken and Daisuke should share a room and I would take the other. Being that they're Jogress partners, they felt that they would get along better."

Daisuke interrupted Takeru. "And we did. But spending all that time with Ken and being away from everyone that knew us..."

Ken continued. "We became very close and eventually ended up being lovers."

"Which got very strange for me," Takeru took up the story again. "So I started spending more time away front the apartment. I guess I started to feel kind of abandoned."

"I did not like seeing Take-chan so upset. I wanted to make him feel like a part of us, but did not want to lose what I had found with Dai-chan," Ken said.

"I missed arguing with him," Daisuke joined in. "I guess I didn't realize how much he had become a part of my life until he started disappearing. It felt like some of my energy was gone, OK, so that doesn't make sense to anyone else, but that's the truth. I had found someone who loved me for being me," Daisuke looked lovingly at Ken, "but I still didn't feel whole."

"Daisuke and I talked over what to do for over a week, and then we came to a decision. We were going to..." Ken stopped and looked at T.K. and Dai.

The conversation stopped. Yamato looked at them. "You were going to do what?"

The three boys looked at each other and remained silent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to tell Yama what happened next. I knew he would get mad and yell and maybe even try to hurt Ken-chan or Dai-chan. They had done what they thought best. I didn't have any trouble with what happened afterward, but our path to where we were now was not something anyone outside of the three of us knew. And I was very certain that I didn't want Yama to know, but he would find a way to get it out of us, one way or another.


	4. Puting it together

A/N: I don't own Digimon. And I'm very slow. :D

Yamato looked at the three younger boys. "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know the rest of this story?"

"Well, we don't have to finish..." Daisuke looked at him. "We could just say that we all lived happily ever after." The other two boys looked at him hopefully.

"However, we are talking about my little brother, so I do need to know."

Daisuke looked at Takeru. Takeru sighed and continued the story.

"Well, I came home late one night and Ken and Dai were there. They had cooked dinner and asked if I had eaten yet. I said no and sat down to eat. Well, I got pretty thirsty and ended up drinking alot."

"Which was part of the plan." Ken continued. "Alcohol can lower a person's inhibitions without making them do things they really don't want to do. So if we could get him drunk and in our bed, then we knew that he really didn't have a problem with being with us."

"Since we made a fancy dinner it was pretty easy for him to drink all of that wine" Daisuke grinned. "He got drunk pretty easily."

"Well, I don't drink much," Takeru responded.

"Once he was drunk it was pretty easy to get him into our bed, and then..."

Yamato interrupted Daisuke. "I don't need to know that much information, thank you."

Luckily for Daisuke, the waitress came back with their food before Yamato could respond. The four started eating and Takeru looked at the rest of his companions waiting to see what would happen next.

A/N: OK. Do I fill in the holes or not? Help!


	5. Finishing up

AN: Believe it or not. I finally finished this. I had a major case of writer's block. Apparently starting Quest helped to get this one finished. And yes it's over :p I really have to work on the other. It's taking on a life all it's own.

*****flashback*****

Ken and Daisuke helped Takeru to the couch in the living room. Takeru was talking about what he missed. "...And do you know what I miss most? I miss the two of you. I mean really, why? It's not like you aren't here, but I just wish...."

"Wish what?" asked Daisuke.

Takeru sighed. "It doesn't matter." He was oblivious to the fact that he was sitting in between Ken's legs while Daisuke was kneeling on the floor with his arms on Takeru's legs looking in his eyes.

"Is there anything that we could do?"

Takeru looked strangely at Daisuke and then leaned down and kissed him. "How about that?"

"That would work," Daisuke replied and kissed Takeru back. Ken smiled at the two. When Daisuke and Takeru came up for air. He pulled Takeru back against him and started kissing him while Daisuke pushed Takeru's legs apart to sit between them.

Takeru and Ken stopped kissing. "Is that something that you wanted?" asked Ken.

Takeru nodded. Daisuke smiled knowingly at Ken. "So Takeru in the mood for anything else?"

"Anything else?" responded Takeru.

Daisuke leaned into Takeru's lap and put his hands under Takeru's shirt. " You know silly."

Takeru gasped and leaned back into Ken. Ken maneuvered his hands between Takeru and Daisuke and started playing with Takeru's waistband. "Like seeing how far we can go."

Takeru's eyes got wide. "You two would do that?"

"You know me. I'll do anything for a challenge," Daisuke said.

"What if I want to do it again?"

"Well then you would be with us," said Ken. "And that's what we want."

"Really?" Takeru glanced between the two boys. "You would do that for me?"

"For us," corrected Ken. "We really do want you to be with us."

"Want to try it out?" asked Daisuke. By this time he had managed to take off Takeru's shirt and Ken had unbuttoned Takeru's pants and had his hand doing very nice things as far as Takeru was concerned. Daisuke sat back down and helped Ken finish undressing Takeru. Takeru moaned.

"Should we take that as a yes Ken-chan?" asked Daisuke.

Ken smiled and picked up Takeru and took him to the bedroom with Daisuke following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****back to present********

I remember waking up the next morning wondering what I was doing in between Ken and Dai. Then I remembered the events of the night before. What I had been wondering about for weeks had happened. And there was no way that I wanted to return to being alone. Dai woke up a little after me and kissed me and told me to go back to sleep, which I happily did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys finished their dinner in silence. After the waitress had cleared their plates away, Dai ordered some pie. As they were waiting on it Yamato spoke up, "So is this a permanent thing? Or are you three just messing around?"

"If you are asking if any of us are thinking about leaving, no. If you are asking if this will last forever, I don't think any of us knows," responded Ken.

"We are asked why we don't just pair up, like it is just a way of figuring out who we would rather be with. It's not that way. I can't thing of being with Ken without Takeru. I tried that and it didn't work. I don't think I could be with Takeru without being with Ken," added Daisuke.

"We know that it's not simple to understand, but we really want it this way. I love both Dai and Ken," finished Takeru.

"So you are trying to make this into a permanent thing. If this is what you want and it will make you happy then I'm fine with it," Yamato said. "But I do have one question....."

"What?" asked Takeru.

"Do you think the same thing might work for Tai?"

The three boys stared at each other and then at Yamato. "I'm confused," said Daisuke. "I thought that you were dating Sora."

"Well, that's my news. Sora and I broke up because I kept talking about Tai. And I've been thinking about it and I would like to see what would happen if I was dating him."

Takeru started giggling. "Why don't you just ask him on a date? It's not like us. There isn't anyone else in the picture is there?"

"Hell no. I'll leave all that kinky stuff to you three thank you."


End file.
